La Verdad Oculta
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Fenómenos paranormales perturban a cinco chicas. Estos fenómenos no las dejarán solas, ya que están directamente relacionados con sus ídolos los Jonas Brothers. [Historia de los Jonas, no Camp Rock]


¡Hola! Bueno, he decidido hacer una novela de mis **_Jonas Brothers_**porque se me dio la gana. Tampoco es tan raro que deje las **Powerpuff Girls** ya que he escrito una de **_One Direction_**y otra de **_Supernatural_** En fin espero les agrade. En este primer capítulo dejaré en claro el rol que cumple cada chica participante de la novela antes de dar inicio ¿Vale? Espero les guste.

***Humor/Romance/Suspenso**

***AU**

***NO ES DE CAMP ROCK, ES SÓLO DE LOS JONAS**

***NO JEMI**

***NO NILEY**

***PARTICIPA ZAC EFRON.**

***Gracias a mis Jonatics del whatsapp por querer participar: Daniela, Joana, Zazil y Valentina. Gracias.**

* * *

****Personajes****

**Daniela (Dany):** 17 años. Hermana mayor de Zazil y mejor amiga de Valentina. 1.72 de altura. Cabello negro largo y liso con mechas californianas. Piel trigueña. Usualmente usa zapatillas converse, jeans y un polerón morado. Sonriente.

**Zazil: **13 años. Hermana menor de Daniela. 1.50 de altura. Cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y corto. Piel blanca. Usualmente usa pantalón de mezclilla, botas largas, blusas manga larga de color azul. Feliz.

**Joana (Jo):** 17 años. Mejor amiga de Camila. 1.65 de altura. Cabello castaño oscuro, largo y liso. Piel morena. Usualmente usa jeans, chaquetas largas y unos gorros de lana color rosa o negro. Anti-social, amante del rock.

**Camila (Cami):** 17 años. Mejor amiga de Joana. 1.67 de altura. Cabello castaño casi negro, corto y liso, con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo. Piel morena. Usualmente usa pantalones oscuros gastados, polerón canguro color negro con capucha, y una bufanda verde oscuro. Insegura.

**Valentina (Tity): **17 años. Mejor amiga de Daniela. 1.63 de altura. Cabello castaño con unos reflejos rubios, escalonado y semi-largo y un poco ondulado. Piel blanca. Usualmente usa jeans, botines, polera blanca y un chaleco naranjo con una pañoleta blanca. Feliz.

* * *

Corría mucho viento en esa noche, Daniela dormía tranquilamente en su cama, tapada hasta los hombros, sumergiéndose en el calor que le proporcionaba esa cama con sábanas amarillas, pero su ventana entreabierta no la dejaba de molestar.

–Y eso que aún es verano –masculló entre dientes.

Se puso de pie y cerró la ventana. Se frotó los ojos y decidió volver a su cama, pero había una sorpresa, su hermana menor, Zazil se había metido en ella y dormía como un tierno angelito.

–Zazil... Zazil... –decía Daniela mientras mecía a su hermana para que despertara –Oye, vete a tu cama, quiero dormir tranquila.

–No –dijo Zazil –Tengo mucho frío, quiero dormir contigo.

Daniela le miró y le sonrió.

–Sólo por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

–Vale.

Siguió durmiendo con su hermana menor cuando su sueño se ve interrumpido nuevamente. Un pitido proveniente de su celular la hizo suspirar, era un mensaje de Joana.

_"Hey Dany, hoy hay una pijamada en la casa de Cami, avísale a Tity ¿Vale? Adiós, Atte. Joana"_

Daniela pasó toda su mano por su cara, miró a su hermana Zazil que seguía durmiendo, así que le respondió el texto a su amiga.

_"Vale, pero ¡¿ERA NECESARIO MANDARLO A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA?!"_

Al cabo de un rato Joana respondió el mensaje.

_"Sí, ahora déjame dormir"_

Rió un poco.

–Más tarde llamaré a Tity –volvió a caer dormida.

* * *

Joana luego de responderle el texto a Daniela volvió a dormir, sin antes recibir una llamada de parte de Camila.

– ¿Aló? –dijo Joana.

–Dime ¿Cómo carajo es eso de que hoy haré una pijamada?

–Sí, lo harás.

– ¿Cuándo lo dije?

–Recién, acabas de decirlo.

–Esto no es gracioso Jo, no sé si mi papá me dará permiso.

–Ay vamos, nunca dice que no.

–...

– ¿Sigues ahí, Cami?

–...

–Camila, me estás preocupando...

–...

– ¡CAMILA!

–Ya, volví.

– ¿Y a dónde fuiste?

–Le pregunté a mi papá.

– ¿Ahora? –dijo con un tono de regaño.

–Sí, y dijo que sí –rió –Ya Joana, déjame conciliar el sueño. Estaba soñando con el _amor de mi vida_.

– ¿Quién? ¿El patán de la clase de música?

–No, tonta. El chocolate.

–Claro, y la tonta soy yo. Ya bueno, adiós.

Joana colgó el teléfono y quiso seguir durmiendo, pero en ese instante una camioneta pasó por fuera de su casa con la música country en volumen demasiado alto. Lo peor es que dicha camioneta se quedó parada a dos casas de la suya. Joana se tapó la cabeza con una almohada, pero fue en vano, suspiró, se levantó, abrió la ventana, había mucha neblina, podía distinguir las luces rojas del auto. Tomó aire y salió de su habitación, miró hacia la habitación de sus padres, no había ruido alguno, bajó las escaleras a toda rapidez, aún se podía escuchar la desesperante música, abrió la puerta de su casa y estaba todo en silencio, no había ninguna luz mas que las de las calles, lo único que sí había era una espesa neblina.

– ¿En qué momento se habrán ido? –pensó Joana con miedo.

* * *

Valentina se levantó asustada a las seis de la mañana, casi por inercia, se fue al patio trasero de su casa, se sentó en el pasto sin saber el por qué. Miraba a todos lados, pero lo único que había ahí eran plantas y niebla, mucha niebla. Al cabo de unos segundos, un susurro se hace presente en el patio, Valentina estaba perturbada y sin entender nada, no podía sentir sus piernas, no entendía el por qué, pero sus manos se aferraban cada vez más a sus rodillas, hasta que dicho susurro terminó, Valentina corrió a su cama nuevamente. Miró el reloj, eran las seis con cuarenta y cinco, tomó su teléfono y mandó un texto a Daniela.

_"Dany, me pasó algo muy extraño, necesito que hablemos"_

Miró a una foto que tenía de sus amigas en su mesa de noche, pero este se calló, y recibió la respuesta del texto de Daniela.

_"Hoy hay una pijamada en la casa de Camila, nos cuentas allá. Te quiero Tity, pero déjame dormir"_

* * *

"¿Qué les pasará a todas que no me dejan dormir?" pensó Daniela luego de responder el texto de Valentina. Miró nuevamente a su hermana Zazil, dormía tranquilamente. Por alguna u otra razón, dejó de tener sueño. Buscó sus audífonos debajo de su almohada, los conectó a su mp3 y escuchó música, dejándose llevar por esta misma. _I am what I am,_ era su favorita, la vibración de la guitarra y el ritmo de la batería la hacía sonreír y agitar la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Sintió de pronto que Zazil se acurrucaba, levantó las cejas sin abrir los ojos, luego sintió un golpe en la ventana. Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero no había nada.

–Imaginación, sólo mi imaginación.

* * *

Y eso... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. **¿Reviews? **Gracias por leer.


End file.
